La dernière révèlation
by Sindra
Summary: les années de guerres, mais quelle est cette nouvelle arme que développe Voldemort et qui s'en sortira vivant! venez lire! ca vaut le coup
1. Prologue: Le commencement

Disclamer : c'est plate mais les personnages ne sont pas a moi malheureusement y son a jk. R, bouhou!  
  
C'est une fic de mes fic qui n'est pas beaucoup connu donc je lai refait un peu et je la republie.  
  
(N/a) ne regarder pas les fautes, ça vaut mieux. Et ce chapitre est un peu hot ok faique je vous aurai averti!!! Review s.v.p au moins pour que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer. Merci!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le commencement  
  
De grand nuage noir défilait à grande vitesse, la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tombé une bourrasque subite lui ébouriffa les cheveux, révélant d'impressionnant yeux verts. Quelques gloussements se firent entendre sur son passage mais, il n'y prêta guère attention. Ca, il en n'avait l'habitude, depuis environ deux ans les filles se jetaient à ses pieds. Mais enfin, pensa t'il ça avait toujours été comme ça, seulement maintenant, il sen rendait compte. La célébrité les attirait déjà alors, avec sa beauté mystérieuse, elles tombaient comme des mouches. Son regard se porta vers le château devant lui, grand et majestueux pas aussi solide, ni aussi bien garder qu'il le pensait auparavant. Poudlard avait résisté à plusieurs attaques lors des années précédentes, Dumbledore avait du, il y a 2 ans faire reconstruire la tour Ouest qui s'était effondré, tuant du même coup beaucoup de personnes, dont des élèves, un professeur et des mangemorts audacieux qui avaient fait une brèche dans celle-ci.  
  
Oh! L'effondrement de la tour, n'avait été rien en comparaison de ce qui était arriver dans le monde de la sorcellerie, hordes de vampires, groupes de Loups-garous, Dragon, Harpie, Sitaraque, Géant et bien d'autres espèces de monstre avait fait apparition au cours de ces années, des Bêtes dont on aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Les premiers combats avaient commencé quand le seigneur des ténèbres avait montré à tous qu'il était revenu, apparaissant par un bel après midi d'été au chemin de Traverse et tuant 10 personnes qui passaient par la.  
  
Puis, il y avait eu la mort de Cornelius Fudge, il avait eu recourt au sortilège de fidélita Pour échapper à la menace grandissante de voldemort mais, comme les parents de Harry, il ne s'était pas fier à la bonne personne. La peur constante pour sa famille et ses amis avait prit de l'ampleur, mais pire que tout, l'on en venait à soupçonner ses mêmes personnes.  
  
Les troupes de mangemorts gagnaient en importances et la résistance étaient faible, presque inexistantes, environ 3 personnes du monde magique et 6 du monde moldu disparaissaient tous les sept jours, très rarement quelques-uns réapparaissait mais s'était pour aussi tôt disparaître. Dans le camp de voldemort, ils n'y avaient pas de survivant. Voldemort lui-même s'en assurait apparaissant bien plus souvent qu'il y a 17 ans.  
  
C'est sous cette atmosphère sanguinaire que Harry entamait sa septième année avec ses meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. (N/A) j'ai pas mit la partie bla bla bla de description on les connaît, on sait ses qui pas besoin de se le faire dire 6 fois. Il lui arrivait quelque fois ( est un petit mot pour le qualifier ) que les gens l'évitent, sa condition de SURVIVANT, faisant de lui le pire ennemi de voldemort. Ron avait beaucoup changé lui aussi plus grand que Harry de quelques centimètres, il s'était fais une petite amie moldu au cours de l'été précédant, pendant un voyage avec ses parents dans Londres coté moldu ou il avait rencontré Mélisa, une jeune fille de 17 ans qui était devenu leur amie a tous les trois et leur confidente. Hermione elle, n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'est physiquement mais, sa passion pour les études elle, n'avait pas changé.  
  
-Ça fait drôle non, Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ron, il ne nous reste plus qu'une année a passé ici.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai, Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, une année et je vais pouvoir enfin partir de chez mes moldus, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et j'aurai même un chien.  
  
-Sirius en n'a encore pour longtemps à rester à l'état de chien tu pense.  
  
-Je ne sais pas Ron, Pettigrow ne s'est pas fais encore attraper, Sirius y travaille avec Dumbledore et l'ordre.  
  
Ils avancèrent tous les trois vers le château, ils savaient que s'étaient leurs dernières années dans Poudlard soit, ils finissaient l'année soit, se serait la fin de leurs jours, la fin de tout.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Encore une année dans cette école d'aimant des sangs de bourbes, juste une année avant de pouvoir être enfin son propre maître et de ne plus devoir fréquenter ces sans impurs. Un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres avant de se transformer en rictus, il venait de voir le trio des zéros vraiment, ils étaient pathétiques ses trois là, le grand Potter, le bon a rien de Weasley et LA sang de bourbe. Eux, ils ne leurs restaient probablement pas une année touts au mieux, quelques mois pour que le seigneur des ténèbres refasse son apparition a poudlard et les exterminent. Le garde chasse, le semi-géant, y avait d'ailleurs laissé sa peau. Ils étaient fous de se croirrent en sécurité avec ce vieux fou, Dumbledore n'en avait plus pour longtemps, décrépis comme il était.  
  
Draco Malfoy observa autour de lui, des filles le contemplaient en chuchotant, il leur fit un sourire, gonflant ses muscles et se mettant en valeurs. Elles rougirent et quelques-unes lui envoyèrent quelques clin- d'œil. Il se savait beau, avec ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, son corps musclé mais, mince et son sourire aguicheur. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment chavirer ces cœurs, s'étaient ses yeux gris, qui accrochait le regard de l'autre le gardant captif. Il n'y avait rien d'impossible pour lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait. Sa dernière conquête s'avérait être justement l'une de ces choses, qu'on lui avait dites impossible mais, pour un Malfoy, il n'y a rien d'impossible. Karine Desmarais, une griffondor, le genre très collet monté, elle n'avait pas été si difficile a berné, quelques lettres pendant l'été ou il lui disait être fou d'elle depuis, leur première année a Poudlard. Une rencontre au chemin de Traverse, quelques baissés voler pendant cette journée et elle était folle de lui. Mais au lieux de la prendre toute suite, il s'était dit que ça serait peut-être mieux d'attendre, elle le voudrait encore plus et serais prête a toutes les extravagances qu'il lui demanderait. Il eut un gloussement en pensant à ce matin, alors qu'il allait monter dans le train.  
  
Flash back  
  
-Draco!! Il s'était retourné les yeux flamboyant vers elle, pour qui se prend cette fille s'était-il demander. Puis, quand il avait vu la chevelure brune et dense de Karine accourir vers lui, un sourire avait commencé à naître sur son visage. Il l'avait presque oublié celle-la. Il lui avait fais le bla... bla habituelle. Pffffff ce que les filles peuvent en dire des conneries, pensa t-il. Puis enfin, le train avait décollé, il l'avait emmené dans un compartiment vide, puis l'avait collé au mur, elle n'avait pas protesté, il avait profité du fais quelle ne se doutait de rien pour la faire sienne. Elle avait protesté quand elle l'avait sentit en elle mais, quelques mots doux plus tard et elle était de nouveau consentante.  
  
Il eut un sourire carnassier, pour lui les filles n'avaient plus de secret et dès qu'il avait eu sa première relation, il était passer maître dans l'art. Les filles s'étaient succédés sans qu'il ne se souvienne d'aucune. Son père avait approuvé ses liaisons lui-même le faisait encore. Pendant l'été son père lui avait demandé de se préparer à rejoindre les troupes du seigneur des ténèbres, pour lui s'étais une évidence. Mais pour Draco c'était autre chose, il voulait être son propre maître, ne pas avoir à lécher les bottes de quelqu'un, pas comme son père.  
  
Il avait décidé que personnes ne l'en pêcheraient de faire son chemin dans la renommé et le respect, il avait choisit son destin. Il s'avança vers le château, vers le commencement de sa vie. 


	2. Le rêve

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, c'est plat non!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le rêve  
  
Dans la grande salle habituellement en effervescence, le silence avait été présent cette année. Peut-être était-ce du au manque d'élèves dans chaque maison. Tous, sans exception, remarquaient ces places vides que personnes n'avaient osé prendre, peut-être dans le fol espoir que ces mêmes élèves reviennent, autant du même coup les larmes dans leurs yeux. Même les nouveaux s'étaient tut. Mais ce qui semblais encore plus présent, c'était les regards que Harry sentait fixés dans son dos. Autant de suppliques silencieuses que de regards de haine. Tous ces visages tournés vers lui, lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il lança un message silencieux à ses amis, puis se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir.  
  
Harry était étendu dans son lit et repensait au discours que Dumbledore avait fait avant le dîner sur le courage et la confiance. Ce qui l'avaient troublé le plus était sans doute l'abattement de celui-ci. Lui qui, pendant toutes ces années, avait combattu sans relâche Voldemort se retrouvait maintenant acculé au mur. Ses forces faiblissaient et il n'était pas le seul à le savoir. La résistance avançait tellement lentement que bien souvent, ils arrivaient trop tard. Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient investis dans le combat contre les forces de Voldemort aux cotés de Dumbledore. Les rêves de Harry avaient été d'une aide précieuse. Durant sa cinquième année, il s'était aperçu qu'ils étaient, pour la plupart, prémonitoires et avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, ils s'efforçaient de les décortiqués avant d'en parler à Dumbledore. Sirius, Remus, Rogue, Arabella, Tonk et bien d'autres participaient à ce combat. C'est en pensant à la faible résistance qu'ils représentaient face à Voldemort que Harry s'endormit.  
  
Lucius étais content de lui. Un sourire transfigurait son visage intransigeant : il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le maître allait être fier de lui. Son imagination s'enflamma : peut-être lui ferait- il don de quelques pouvoirs ou de préférences des grimoires ? Depuis qu'il était à son service, il avait tout fait pour se démarquer des autres. Avoir une place privilégiée auprès du Maître était l'une des dispositions qu'il avait pris, mais son but ultime était comme son mentor, la vie éternelle. Il entra dans le salon, sa cape volant derrière lui. Son air de jubilation attira aussitôt l'attention de Jedusor. Il jeta un coup d'œil cupide sur la bibliothèque. Le pouvoir de son Maître était à l'intérieur de ces mêmes livres. « Que ne donnerai-je pas pour en lire un seul ! », pensa t-il. Il détourna les yeux du trésor pour croisé les yeux rouges et globuleux de Voldemort. Il s'approcha et, arrivé près de celui-ci, il s'inclina. Le Maître des Ténèbres se tourna vers lui, son serpent Nagini près de lui sifflait.  
  
- Quelles nouvelles as-tu, Lucius, qui te réjouissent tant ? dit-il de sa voie aiguë.  
  
- Maître, j'ai obtenu des renseignements importants concernant la plume du phœnix.  
  
-Et que sais-tu ?  
  
-Ne me fais pas attendre Lucius je déteste attendre.  
  
Une lueur de haine passa dans ses prunelles de reptile.  
  
Lucius devint livide. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver son Maître. Depuis, que le jeune Potter lui avait échappé, il passait ses frustrations sur eux.  
  
- C'est le phœnix de Dumbledore, Maître.  
  
- En es-tu sûr ?  
  
Il se leva, se frottant les mains l'une dans l'autre. Lucius hocha de la tête.  
  
- Bien, bien. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Bientôt, je pourrai mettre la main sur l'oiseau et il n'y aura plus personne pour se mettre en travers de mon chemin.  
  
Un rire jaillit des profondeurs de sa gorge. Ce son si inhumain donna des sueurs froides aux nombreux Mangemorts présents dans la maison. Mais, ce dont ils ne se doutaient pas, c'est que Harry Potter l'avait entendu, lui aussi.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rire si cruel et si froid l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il se leva et mis sa cape d'invisibilité : il devait voir Dumbledore. Le son de ses pas se répercutait dans le couloir glacé de Poudlard. Il ne rencontra personne. Parvenu devant la gargouille, il s'arrêta et posa ses mains de chaque coté de la statue qui s'écarta et le laissa passer. Lui et Dumbledore avaient mis au point un sort permettant de faire passer uniquement Harry. Étant donnée la façon inattendue dont ses rêves lui parvenaient, il était plus facile pour le jeune sorcier de s'y rendre.  
  
Quand Harry entra dans le bureau du directeur, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, chaque fois où il était venu dans ce bureau, peut importe l'heure, Dumbledore avait toujours été présent. Mais ce soir là, aucune lumière n'éclairait la pièce. Seul Fumseck était présent, entrecoupant le silence lugubre par de petit bruit de bec et quelques notes d'un chant triste.  
  
Harry hésita, mais son inquiétude vint à bout de sa gêne et il s'avança dans l'obscurité tout en pensant qu'il aurait du prendre sa baguette. Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule, le rassurant de sa présence et l'éclairant de son plumage de feu. Il s'avança vers la porte au fond du bureau et la poussa. Dumbledore était allongé dans son lit, les traits figés. Il avança la main dans sa direction et la posa sur sa bouche : il vivait toujours ! Un profond soulagement le saisit.  
  
- Fumseck, va chercher madame Pomfresh !  
  
L'oiseau prit son envol et sorti par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry s'assit près de son directeur et lui prit la main. De profonds sentiments le liaient à Dumbledore. Pour lui, il avait été un mentor dans la vie, un soutien moral quand rien n'allait plus. Mais avant tout, il avait été son confident, un substitue de père, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter. Les yeux du centenaire s'ouvrirent au bout de quelques minutes. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres décharnées.  
  
- Harry...  
  
Ce nom soufflé dans un râlement inaudible, sembla pourtant remplir l'espace de la chambre.  
  
- Oui, professeur ?  
  
Harry se pencha vers celui-ci pour mieux l'entendre.  
  
Écris à Remus pour qu'il vienne immédiatement, et... surtout... ne sorts pas de l'école.  
  
-Il inspira et ferma les yeux. Dit-lui qu'il a trouvé le sept...  
  
Le vieil homme ferma les yeux, fatigué par tant d'efforts. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière arriva et emmena Dumbledore.  
  
££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
« Cher Harry, ne sorts pas de l'école ! Dumbledore a raison. Oui, je sais ce que Dumbledore a voulu dire par sept, et ça ne représente rien de bon pour nous. Je suis en ce moment en route pour Poudlard. Ne t'en fais pas pour le directeur, ce n'était qu'une simple faiblesse.  
  
Remus »  
  
Que voulait dire le nombre sept et quel lien avait-il avec son rêve ? Il était persuadé que ce dernier était lié étroitement au chiffre.  
  
££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
Remus avançait à grands pas. L'air froid de la nuit soulevait quelques mèches de ces cheveux blancs. Devant lui se dressait un grand chêne aux larges branches feuillues. Il avança le long du chemin escarpé, guettant le moindre bruit, le plus petit mouvement. Sur le muret de pierre près l'arbre, un chat tigré fixait de ses grands yeux ovales la silhouette fantomatique qui avançait dans sa direction. L'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal passa sous les branches, s'appuya contre le muret et regarda l'horizon qui commençait à se tinter de rouge par endroit.  
  
- Belle nuit pour une réunion secrète, professeur.  
  
Le chat se déploya, étirant ses articulations bloquées par le gèle et l'âge. Puis, d'un mouvement souple, bondit sur le sol froid et humide du champ. Son corps de félin se transforma en une femme à l'allure sévère. Se retournant vers lui en ajustant son chapeau du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle répondit :  
  
- Oui, Remus, vous avez raison. Les autres sont-ils au courant ?  
  
Le signe de tête de son ancien confrère passa inaperçu. Un étrange couple se profilait à l'orée de la forêt attirant leurs regards. Le renard au poil argenté et le gros chien noir se rapprochaient à pas furtifs du muret et de ses occupants. Ils s'assirent au pied de l'arbre et Sirius et Tonk reprirent leur forme humaine. Quelque peu essoufflée par la course, Tonk regarda ses amis de son regard aussi gris que ses cheveux et demanda :  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Dumbledore est-il...  
  
Le professeur de Métamorphose lui fit signe que non avant même, qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase.  
  
- Il a trouvé le septième Tonk, expliqua- t'elle d'une voie rauque.  
  
L'effarement parcourut le groupe. Sur chaque visage, on pouvait lire la colère et la peur.  
  
- Que peut-on faire ?  
  
- Rien pour l'instant, Sirius.  
  
- Harry est-il au courant ? Après tout, ça le concerne directement.  
  
Mcgonnagal tourna vers lui son regard désapprobateur.  
  
- Non, Dumbledore a insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas mit au courant. Pensez à ce que ça symboliserait pour lui !  
  
Remus ferma les yeux puis, se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
- Va prévenir les autres. Il faut que tout le monde revienne au château le vingt deux septembre. Tonk, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.  
  
Tous se regardèrent dans les yeux, montrant le respect qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres. Puis, ils se métamorphosèrent et partirent dans des directions opposées.  
  
J'ai trouvé ça trop plate de vous mettre que le chapitre 1 alors avec le deux c'est plus bon alors???? Gros bisou a tous!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Des moustaches et des épées

Bon chapitre relax en perspective mais faite vous en pas j'ai écrit le chapitre 5 hé hé préparer vous, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire y a de l'action et je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 4 et les fans de Draco vont être contentes et contents il ni a que lui dans ce chapitre  
  
Merci pour les Reviews, j'ai adoré continuer d'écrire peut-être aurai vous des surprises, je peu être très généreuse.  
  
Disclamer : y a rien a moi, a moins que jk r se décide a me faire don de ces personnages, c'est beau de rêver non.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Moustaches et épées  
  
- Harry ! Harry, lèves-toi ! Il est sept heures quarante.  
  
Les yeux du jeune Gryffondor papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir complètement sur le visage amical et malicieux de son meilleur ami Ron. Le soleil était éclatant au dehors et ses condisciples se précipitaient sur leurs vêtements dans une totale confusion. Il regarda son vieux réveil moldu trafiquer par un sortilège. Le premier jour de cours commençait mal. Ils étaient en retard pour le petit déjeuner le cours commençait dans moins de 20 minutes. Des coups frappés à la porte de leurs dortoirs les firent se retourner d'un même mouvement.  
  
- Harry ! Ron ! Dépêchez-vous, sinon, je vais être obliger de descendre sans vous ! Je suis Préfète en chef, il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard ! dit-elle d'une voie énervée.  
  
- Elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier pour deux minutes quelle est Préfète en chef ? C'est bon, Hermione ! On descend. Vite Harry ! Habilles-toi, sinon, on n'aura droit à un discourt sur la ponctualité de miss je-sais-tout.  
  
Harry repoussa les couvertures et se leva, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Il était heureux d'être revenu au vieux château, mais également d'avoir retrouver ses amis. Ils lui avaient manqué. Il se lava en vitesse puis lui et Ron sortirent rejoindre Hermione qui les attendaient devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Ils passèrent dans les couloirs au pas de course, suivant Hermione qui s'était presque mise à courir tant elle était effrayée d'être en retard.  
  
- Attends-nous, Hermione ! Personne ne va remarquer que tu n'est pas là !  
  
Elle se retourna pour lancer a Ron un regard qui disait : « Si tu parles encore, je te clou au mur ! On verra si quelqu'un s'aperçoit si tu n'est pas là ! »  
  
Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et aillèrent s'assoire à leurs places habituelles, entre Seamus et Ginny. Ils étaient assis depuis quelques minutes quand Hermione se leva et parti au pas de course à la rencontre du professeur McGonagall qui était assise à la table des professeurs. Ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner tardif. Ron se tourna vers Harry, la bouche pleine.  
  
- Tu crois que le professeur Dumbledore a trouvé un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?  
  
Harry lui lança un regard étonné.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas pensé. Demande à Hermione, elle doit être au courant.  
  
Ron se tourna vers la table des professeurs et vit Hermione revenir vers eux.  
  
- La voilà !  
  
Elle passa près d'eux.  
  
- Tenez, les garçons ! Vos emplois du temps.  
  
Et elle repartit d'un pas pressé donné les emplois du temps.  
  
- Ha ! Elle ne changera donc jamais, Hermione.  
  
- Non, ça m'étonnerait ! Oh ! Non ! Regarde : on a encore potion avec les Serpentards !  
  
- Oui, mais c'est seulement jeudi. Le nom du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas inscrit. Il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps d'en trouver un.  
  
Ron regarda Harry et lança, frappé de stupeur :  
  
- Rogue va le remplacer, alors ! Oh ! Non ! Déjà qu'il faut le supporter en Potion, qu'est-ce que ça sera si nous l'avons en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?  
  
Harry se perdit dans ses pensés. Que pouvait bien être le numéro sept ? Ca pouvait avoir un bon nombre de significations différentes ! Ses raisonnements le ramenèrent à Dumbledore. Il espérait que madame Pomfresh lui avait dit vrai sur la santé du vieil homme et que ce n'était seulement qu'une faiblesse momentanée. Qu'est-ce qui leurs arriverait si Dumbledore venait à disparaître ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr, tout le monde venait à disparaître un jour mais, il souhaitait que cela ne se passe pas avant que Voldemort n'ait disparu lui- même. Et même avant très longtemps sinon, ce serait comme si les portes de Poudlard étaient grandes ouvertes. Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un lui tapait sur l'épaule, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête.  
  
- Harry ? Ca va ?  
  
- Oui, Hermione. Je réfléchissais.  
  
- Bon, tu as fini ? On a cours de Métamorphose avec McGonagall.  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage et pénétrèrent dans la large salle de cours. Le professeur mC gonagal était assis à son bureau et les regardait avec attention pénétrée dans la salle de cours. Une fois, que tout les élèves se soient assis, elle fit un discourt sur les A.I.S.P.I.C et le cours pu débuter enfin.  
  
- Bien ! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'est le sortilège de Métamortis Arte et quel est son usage ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
Hermione leva sa main le plus haut possible pour que McGonagall ne le manque pas.  
  
- Personnes d'autres ? Oui, mademoiselle Granger ?  
  
- Le sortilège de Métamortis Arte métamorphose la baguette du sorcier en épée.  
  
- Très bien, miss Granger ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Le sortilège de Métamortis Arte n'est malheureusement pas beaucoup utilisé par les sorciers, qui le trouve indigne d'eux mais, elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez effilé. Il existe plusieurs écoles où l'on enseigne le combat à l'épée en plus des cours habituels. Un jour, ce sort pourrait vous sauver la vie !  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil a Harry en disant ces mots.  
  
- Les sorts ne sont pas toujours l'unique solution, poursuivit-elle de sa voie sévère. Un bon sorcier est un sorcier qui a plusieurs habilités, donc qui n'est jamais prit au dépourvu. Regardez tous attentivement. Métamortis ARTE baguette !  
  
La baguette s'allongea puis prit une tinte bronze.  
  
- La couleur de l'épée est unique pour chaque sorcier elle représente votre auras magique. Commencez à vous entraîner !  
  
Ils passèrent le reste du cours à s'entraîner à jeter le sortilège. A la fin, seul Hermione et un autre élève, avaient réussi à obtenir des résultats. Harry se préparait à sortir, rangeant ses cahiers dans son sac quand une main se posa sur son bras. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard strict de son enseignante en Métamorphose.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, rester un peu! J'ai à vous parler.  
  
- Oui, professeur.  
  
Alors que le dernier élève fut sortit de la classe, Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pendant le cours. Il avait pourtant écouté le cours de celle-ci avec attention.  
  
- Harry, je voulais vous demander si vous aviez parlé à quelqu'un en dehors de M. Weasley et Melle Granger de la faiblesse qu'a eu le professeur Dumbledore, hier soir.  
  
Mc gonagal le fixait attendant sa réponse, Harry avait l'impression que sa réponse compterais beaucoup.  
  
-Non, professeur.  
  
- Très bien ! s'exclama-t'elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. J'espère que vous avez retenu le sujet du cours, monsieur Potter. Il s'adressait tout spécialement a vous. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'en parler en début d'année au cas où vous-savez-qui, se montrerait et que vous seriez dans l'incapacité d'utiliser votre baguette.  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche mais, la referma. Le professeur mC gonagal n'aimerais probablement pas savoir qu'il était au courant pour le septième, la seule personne avec qui il pourrait en parler était dumbledore alors, il attendrait.  
  
Il répondit d'un hochement de tête, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle où se déroulait le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Quand Harry arriva dans la classe, un brouhaha indescriptible y régnait. Tous se demandaient qui allait être le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et si Rogue allait leurs empoisonner la vie un peu plus chaque jour ou si ce seraient un nouveau professeur. Leur attente ne dura pas longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme pénétra dans la pièce, amenant le silence avec lui. Plus un seul élève n'osait parler. Les yeux jaunes de l'inconnu se posèrent sur eux, faisant reculer quelques-uns des élèves les plus proches. Un sourire éclaira son visage.  
  
- Bonjours à tous ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
- Bien que mon apparence soit différente de la votre, je suis considéré comme un humain.  
  
L'homme mesurait deux mètres. Ses yeux jaunes, ses moustaches de félin, les deux Cros qui sortait de sa bouche et les poils qui parsemait son visage faisait de lui tout sauf un humain. La main tremblante de Hermione se leva.  
  
- Oui, miss... ?  
  
- Hermione Granger, professeur.  
  
Elle le regarda et eu du mal a ne pas détourné les yeux.  
  
- Est-ce que vous êtes un loup-garou ?  
  
- En partie, seulement, miss Granger ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps, lors d'une attaque, j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou. J'ai aussitôt prit une potion tue-loup, mais au lieu de tuer le loup en moi, il l'a fait ressortir partiellement. J'ai les griffes du loup-garou -il montra ses mains dont les doigts possédaient des griffes- mais, à la pleine lune, je ne me transforme pas, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas considéré comme un loup-garou. D'autres questions ?  
  
Personnes ne leva la main.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de la Magie noire.  
  
Les nombreux regards qui évitaient son visage se tendirent vers lui.  
  
- La Magie noire a deux formes : il y a la première, celle qui s'utilise avec la Magie blanche. Il y a de grands risques à l'utilisé, mais ils sont moins présents que dans la deuxième forme. Cette forme est appelée Zwarte magie bevrijd ! Il y a plusieurs sorts dangereux que les Mangemorts utilisent de celle-ci. Comme le sort de Tafel, le Reis et le La Reazione. Je vous apprendrai à les combattes.  
  
NaNAAAAAAAA la suite prochainement. Si vous voulez un chapitre avant mardi envoyer des review tout plein please. 


	4. Black!

Merci a toutes celles et ceux qui mon reviewer ça m'a fait très plaisir que vous apprécier continuer de m'écrire, soit pour me jeter des tomates ou des fleures. Ba pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y aura une suite a cette fiction dont je ne donne pas de renseignement, j'ai déjà pour la dernière révélation 4 autres chapitres prêts pour la publication et pour la suite j'en n'ai 3 extrêmement gros environ 2o pages world! A bientôt toutes les suggestions son apprécier et lu attentivement.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Black ?  
  
Et Malfoy chou est de retour.  
  
Disclamer : Y'a rien a moi sauf l'intrigue et quelques persos qui ne sont pas encore apparus !  
  
££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
"Draco, Mon maître et moi avons décidé que tu étais enfin prêt à rejoindre nos rangs. Tiens-toi prêt jeudi, nous viendrons te chercher. Ne me déçoit pas, c'est un honneur qui t'ai fait.  
  
Lucius"  
  
Draco froissa lentement le parchemin jauni dans sa main et le jeta dans les flammes. Toujours les mêmes mots froids et pittoresques. Il regarda le papier se tordre dans les flammes avant de disparaître en fumée. Il ne les rejoindrait pas, sa vie était plus importante que le fait de devenir Mangemort et de se prosterner devant Voldemort. Une espérance de vie très courte, c'est tout ce que ça lui rapporterait ! Un moment passa, silencieux et remplie d'attente puis, ses yeux se perdirent dans les abîmes du feu rougeoyant.  
  
Son père était vraiment stupide, ridicule même. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Jamais Voldemort ne lui accorderait quoi que se soit et si par un grand miracle, Lucius devenait plus puissant, il le tuerait avant qu'il ne pense à prendre sa place donc, dans très peu de temps. Avec un soupir, il s'étira et se leva de son siège près de la cheminée pour se diriger vers son dortoir. Il se faisait tard et il était maintenant le seul élève présent dans la salle commune. Qu'allait faire son père ? Il avait inscrit dans son message qu'il serait accompagné pour venir le chercher. Il allait sûrement se passer quelque chose ce jeudi.  
  
- Salut, Draco !  
  
Il leva les yeux et regarda droit devant lui, essayant de percer la noirceur ambiante. En haut des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles, Pansy Parkinson lui faisait signe de venir la rejoindre. Il avança vers elle en traînant des pieds.  
  
- Tu viens ?  
  
Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire (Heurque, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos ! Pas vous ?), Un sourire qu'elle essayait de rendre aguichant.  
  
- Non, pas ce soir, dit-il, affectant un sommeil profond.  
  
Il se retourna, monta les marches menant à son dortoir au pas de course et poussa la porte.  
  
Enfin seul, son visage changea et prit un air goguenard. Il rit un peu. Cette chipie pensait pouvoir l'emmener dans son lit... Elle rêvait ! Non, Draco Malfoy méritait les plus belles femmes, les plus réticentes, les inaccessibles et il les obtenait. Pas les dévergondés dans le genre de Pansy lui, il n'avait que ce qui était de premier-ordre, le meilleur.  
  
Le jeudi matin, Draco se leva de fort mauvaise humeur. Une semaine avait passé depuis, qu'il avait reçu la lettre de son père. Il avait écrit à celui-ci pour lui demander plus de renseignements sur ce qui allait se passer ce jeudi. Mais, Son imbécile de père lui avait répondu qu'il se faisait des idées et lui ordonna de ne plus lui écrire, à moins que se soit pour lui donner des renseignements sur Poudlard. Il avait ajouté qu'il fallait que son fils soit enfin tel que lui, l'avait toujours voulu. Son visage se crispa à ce souvenir.  
  
Son père n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Pendant plusieurs années, Draco avait espéré être tel que Lucius voulaient qu'il soit mais, plus les années passaient et moins il s'en approchait. Il avait fini par comprendre que le fils que cet abruti souhaitait n'existait que dans le cerveau malade de son père. Depuis bientôt deux ans, il vivait tel qu'il le voulait et l'avait toujours souhaité, passant de fille en fille, buvant autant qu'il voulait, à sen rendre malade même, en attendant de pouvoir accéder à mieux. Pour les Serpentards, il était Draco Malfoy, le plus populaire Serpentard celui qui, quand il veut quelque chose, l'obtient toujours, celui qui a tout ce qu'il souhaite et, bien sûr cela allait de soit, futur Mangemort. Mais, au fond de lui il était mort. Il entra dans la grande salle et alla s'assoire entre Goille et Crabe.  
  
- Hey ! Salut, Draco. Ca va ?  
  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait si un jour leurs cerveaux se développeraient ou si il serait toujours obliger de réfléchir et pensé pour eux. Il regarda dans son assiette : encore le même petit-déjeuner qu'hier et les jours précédents. La même routine. Voilà à quoi rimait sa vie. Il ne répondit pas à Crabe. Ils étaient tellement stupides, lui et Goille, ils iraient probablement rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans peu de temps. "Ils ne savent pas penser par eux même !", Se dit Draco, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. "Un atout de choix pour Voldemort." Il se leva seul de la table des Serpentards et franchi la porte de la grande salle pour se rendre à son cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.  
  
Draco marchait dans le couloir rempli d'étudiants bruyants pour se rendre à son cours. Les élèves se tassaient pour ne pas être dans son chemin et ne pas recevoir quelques insultes de sa langue acérée. Il se replongea dans ses pensées. Le professeur était un peu bizarre, mais les informations sur la magie noire qu'il leurs fournissait étaient de qualités. Il pénétra dans la salle vide, s'assit à la table qu'il occupait depuis sept années, sortit ses livres de son sac et il attendit. Le cours commença mais Draco N'écouta pas le semi-loup-garou parler jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à discuter de ce qui l'intéressait : la magie-noire.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à combattre le sort de Tafel. Quelle est son effet ?  
  
Une fille leva la main pour répondre à la question posée. "Ah ! Non, pensa t-il, pas encore elle ! C'est un vrai dictionnaire ambulant, cette fille là ! Ah ! Oui, j'oubliais, c'est la sang de bourbe." Malgré lui, il laissa son regard errer de ses épaules étroites à sa taille fine, puis passa à ses hanches voluptueuses. "Et quelles hanches !", Se dit-il intérieurement. Il sentit une chaleur s'insinuer lentement dans tout son être. Ses yeux se voilèrent, prenant une couleur plus profonde et ses mains agrippèrent son livre. Les jointures blanchire tellement il le serrait. Il la désirait ! Cela le frappa instantanément et il détourna les yeux. Une voie intérieure lui répondit instantanément. "Bon sang, Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", Se dit-il, ahuri. "C'est Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque ! La sang de bourbe ! L'amie de Potter et de Weasley ! Tu es fou ! Oui, tout simplement fou !". La petite brune parla :  
  
- Il permet à celui qui le lance de pouvoir prendre possession du corps des personnes choisies, mais seulement dans un rayon de vingt mètres.  
  
- Très bien, Hermione ! Dix points pour Griffondor. Ce sont les principales caractéristiques, mais vous avez oublié quelque chose d'important : il ne peut-être lancé que sur des êtres partiellement humains, comme des loups- garous, des vampires, des semi-orcs et bien d'autres créatures ! Et, il peut difficilement être contré par la créature. Le sort contrôle la partie animale de la personne et la rend supérieure. Pour le conjurer, il suffit de trouver la personne qui l'a lancé et de prononcer : "Finitafelès". Ce qui n'est pas une chose facile !  
  
Le reste du cours consista à apprendre à prononcer correctement le sort et à le neutraliser. Pour cela, l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Remus Lupin, avait du servir de cobaye. A la fin du cours, Draco attrapa ses livres et regarda autour de lui. Il était l'un des derniers élèves présents. Il se préparait à sortir quand, il vit le trio des zéros s'approcher du professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Curieux, il se plaqua contre le mur près de la porte où nul ne pouvait le voir.  
  
- Professeur ?  
  
S'étais Potter qui lui avait parlé. Le professeur baissa la tête et regarda le jeune Griffondor de ses yeux jaunes et perçant.  
  
- Oui, Harry ?  
  
- Vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom durant l'autre cours... Ni pendant celui-ci.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il. Sa voie montrant qu'il était for contrarié. Je m'appelle Kane. Kane Black.  
  
Fin.  
  
Non, c'est une joke ! A lès plate, mais pareils !  
  
Draco et le trio des zéros firent des yeux ronds. Harry baissa timidement la tête et regarda ses chaussures.  
  
- Comme Sirius Black ? murmura t-il.  
  
- Oui, comme Sirius Black. Il est mon frère, dit-il sur la défensive. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de partir, ajouta t'il rapidement.  
  
Draco sortit à la suite des "trois nuls", comme, il se plaisait à les appelés. Personne ne l'avait aperçu. Ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Son professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal était le frère de ce pouilleux de Black ! "Une autre racaille juste bonne pour la prison !", Pensa t-il ironiquement. Dumbledore avait de ces idées ! D'abord, il avait engagé un Mangemort. En deuxième année, un beau-parleur qui ne savait rien faire de ces dix doigts. En troisième année un loup-garou puis, en quatrième année, un Mangemort déguisé en un ancien auror... et maintenant, un semi-loup-garou qui vous donnait froid dans le dos et qui, en plus, était le frère d'un évadé potentiellement dangereux, et fou, de surcroît ! Où donc allait le monde ? C'est sur ces pensées que Draco percuta quelqu'un et qu'il perdit l'équilibre pour ensuite tomber sur le sol. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, il se mit à genou et regarda autour de lui. Il rencontra le visage renfrogné de son pire ennemie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? Tu t'ennuyais tellement de moi que tu n'as pas pu te retenir de me sauter dessus ?  
  
Les élèves qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux se mirent à rire. Le visage de Malfoy prit une tinte rouge. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ?  
  
- Je ne t'aurais pas rentré dedans si tu t'étais ôté de mon chemin, Potter ! Ah ! Comment va le semi-loup-garou, le frère de Sirius Black, ton parrain ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas, si je me souviens bien ? Tu lui parle encore souvent ? Il va pouvoir te prendre en pitié, lui aussi ! Va donc pleurer sur son épaule, tout de suite !  
  
Il profita de la stupeur générale qui avait frappé le groupe d'adolescents présents pour ce levé et partir sans un regard en arrière. Pourquoi s'était- il enfui ? Il aurait pu frapper plus fort ! Enfoncer le clou plus profondément ! Il pensa que ça n'était pas si grave. Après tout, maintenant, Potter ne riait plus autant de l'avoir ridiculisé après ce qu'il venait de dire ! Pratiquement personne n'était au courant que Sirius Black était le parrain de Harry, mais, maintenant, tous allaient le savoir ! Il afficha un sourire suffisant. Oui, cette journée s'annonçait de plus en plus belle !  
  
Au dîner, tout comme l'avait prédit Draco, tout Poudlard était au courant que Harry était le filleul de Black et qu'en plus, celui-ci entretenait une coresponcence avec l'évadé et, donc, par la même occasion, était en bons thermes avec lui ! Il avait de quoi être fier de lui. Maintenant, la plupart des élèves présents lançaient des regards furieux vers Harry. On chuchotait à son passage, et même quelques personnes lui criaient des injures. Oui, un Malfoy savait se venger. Au moins une chose de bonne que son père lui ait apprit.  
  
La journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ce soir là, Draco entra dans la grande salle pour le souper. Ses épaules droites, la démarche souple, tel un félin, il alla s'asseoir à sa table et reçu les félicitations des Serpentards pour son coup de géni envers Harry Potter le matin même. Le dîner commença normalement, tout comme les autres. La grande salle était bruyante des rires entrecoupés par le bruit des ustensiles de cuisine percutant les assiettes. Les Serpentards, par contre, se tenaient plus calme, levant les yeux de leurs assiettes pour vérifier la salle d'un coup d'œil frénétique, engageant rarement la conversation entre leurs confrères. Draco tourna la tête vers son voisin de droite.  
  
- Hey !  
  
Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, l'autre se retourna vers lui.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Tu ne sais pas ? Une lueur d'incrédulité passa sur son visage. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il vient !  
  
Avant que Draco puisse lui demander quoi que se soit, il se rappela la lettre, que lui avait écrit son père. Ils étaient jeudi ! Il avait complètement oublié que son père venait le chercher, et probablement pas seul. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander qui allait venir...  
  
Chui pas très gentille, mais bon, moi, je veux des reviews ! Pleins de reviews, d'accord ? 


	5. Quand tout bascule

Disclamer : haaaaaaa je déteste cette partie croyez-moi sniffffff et non y a seulement l'histoire qui m'appartient et non les personnages, sinon bin je serais milliardaire et oui!!!  
  
Bon voilà le chapitre 5 et oui. Bon passons au chose sérieuse pour les cœurs sensibles « ne lisez pas » se bout et pour les autres amusez-vous autant que moi quand je lai écrit et quand moi et mon amie on trouvait les erreurs que j'ai fais.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Quand touts bascule !  
  
Harry mangeait rapidement. Il voulait échapper au plus vite à ce dîner et aux nombreuses personnes autour de lui. Depuis que Malfoy avait révélé que Sirius était son parrain, la plupart des Gryffondors l'ignoraient, et le reste des élèves ne se cachait pas pour lui montrer combien ça les choquait que "le grand Harry Potter" ait pour parrain et ami un tueur fou. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il savoir à propos du lien qui l'unissait à Sirius ? "Mais, quel imbécille ! Bien sûr ! Qui peut être plus au courant de la situation qu'un fils de Mangemort ?" Se demanda t'il. Harry fulminait interrieurement contre Malfoy quand le château trembla ébranlant les tables et faisant tinter les couverts. Il laissa tomber sa fourchette, les sens en alerte et lança un regard étonner à ses amis. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Plus un son ne vint troubler le silence de mort qui régnait dans la salle. Puis, tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Des cris surgirent de part et d'autre de la Grande Salle quand une autre secousse plus forte fit grincer les piliers du plafond. La plupart des élèves avaient le souvenir encore cuisant des attaques de Voldemort. La panique et la peur ressurgirent en un instant du plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Un feulement aiguë transperça l'agitation.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ... Vous savez ce que c'est ? ... D'où ça vient ?  
  
- Non, Harry.  
  
La voie de Hermione avait monté dans les aiguës, elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler. Elle pointa l'entrée de la Grande Salle.  
  
- Ca vient de là...  
  
Plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés au son du feulement. Ron, qui était parmi eux, tira la manche de son ami.  
  
- Harry ! Harry, vite ! Viens ! Vite ! Voldemort... Viens !  
  
Les assauts répétés de Ron firent leurs effets et Harry sortit de sa stupeur. Il regarda les autres élèves autours de lui qui se regroupait, se serrant les uns contres les autres. Il se leva, suivant les élèves qui se précipitaient vers la sortie de Poudlard. ( Pour les besoins de la fic on va dire qu'il y a une sortie dans la grande salle et quelle mène dehors) On distingua alors à travers le brouhaha une autre plainte, plus proche de la Grande Salle que la précédente. La panique augmenta d'un cran, les élèves se précipitèrent vers la porte, rendant la stabilité des jeunes gens précaire. Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient par la main pour ne pas être séparer par le flot continu des élèves, toujours plus nombreux autour d'eux.  
  
Dumbledore et les autres professeurs se concertèrent rapidement. Ils essayèrent de rétablir le calme, mais les centaines d'élèves présents étaient effrayés, autant par la plainte sortie tout droit du couloir sombre derrière les portes closes ( l'entrée), leur interdisant la sécurité de leurs dortoirs, que par la foule toujours plus violente et hystérique qui se précipitait vers la sortie. Les professeurs, voyant cela, contournèrent du mieux qu'ils purent les étudiants et s'avancèrent vers la porte.  
  
Il y eut un raclement, les murs tremblèrent une dernière fois, puis les portes de la Grande Salle menant au couloir, commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement.  
  
-Hermione attend, ou est Harry?  
  
- vite Ron, nous n'avons pas le temps, Harry est capable de se débrouiller seul vient!  
  
- Hermione, regardes ! C'est Ginny !  
  
Elle regarda dans la direction que Ron pointait du doigt et vit une chevelure rousse se faire avaler par la foule effrayée.  
  
- Ginny ! Ginny ! Suit-moi, Hermione ! On va essayer de se rapprocher d'elle...  
  
L'entrée s'écarta un peu plus, laissant apparaître des tentacules visqueuses qui s'accrochaient aux portes fendant le bois de leur poigne de fer. Puis, elles s'ouvrirent plus grandes, révélant la bête hideuse qui se hissa dans la salle. Ses six grands "bras" gluants et dentelés s'enroulèrent autour des pieds de la table des Poufsoufles. Son énorme tête pendante se releva, laissant apparaître un grand trou autour duquel des pinces claquaient et pénétraient dans la cavité gluante. La bête laissa échapper un cri aiguë et commença à ramper dans la direction des élèves. Les cris des écoliers redoublèrent et le flot incessant des élèves se retrouva coincé contre la porte de la sortie.  
  
-Ouvrez la porte ! Ouvrez la porte ! Crièrent certains d'entre eux, paniqués.  
  
Rogue aperçu les élèves au loin bloquer par la porte et lança un sort de rapetissement sur celle-ci.  
  
Elle céda enfin éclatant en morceaux. Ceux qui étaient coincés contre l'embrasure tombèrent sur le rude sol de pierre. Puis, ils furent piétinés par les autres. Ron empoigna fermement le poignet de Hermione et se fraya un chemin vers la sortie.  
  
- Vite, viens ! Il faut retrouver les autres !  
  
La voie calme de Ron la réconfortait quelque peu. Le ciel était d'un noir opaque aucune pleine lune ne venait éclairer leur chemin. Devant eux les autres écoliers courraient vers la forêt interdite sans même pensée au danger qu'elle représentait.  
  
- Non, Ron ! Allons à la cabane de Hagrid, ils trouveront bien un moyen de s'en sortir !  
  
Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la cabane près de la Forêt Interdite. Un groupe de sixième année passa devant eux. Ron stoppa sa course. Hermione le tirait par la manche de son uniforme, il se retourna vers elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione vient vite on sera à l'abri dans ?  
  
- Regarde, Ron ! Nous sommes pris... dit-elle dune petite voie.  
  
Il regarda en direction de la forêt et aperçu ce que pointait Hermione. Une boulle d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge et il ne put plus parler. La mort se tenait devant lui...  
  
- Cour, Ron ! Cour, c'est Voldemort ! C'est un piège ! Cria t'elle, hystérique. Il faut retourner dans l'école, viens !  
  
Elle empoigna fermement Ron par sa robe de sorcier et le tira vers l'arrière. Il se tourna vers elle, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans arrêt. Alors, devant son impuissance, elle lui prit la main et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de son meilleur ami.  
  
Ils se mirent à courir vers le château de toutes leurs forces. D'autres élèves qui, tout comme eux, avaient vu les Mangemorts, couraient maintenant vers le château, mais le flot des élèves courant dans le sens inverse les empêchait d'aller plus vite. Ils furent bien vite entourer par les Mangemorts. Dans leurs robes noires, leurs visages cachés par la tunique, dans l'anonymat pour un temps indéfini, leurs baguettes levées, ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui les attendait. Une ombre fonça droit sur eux, Hermione poussa Ron et une chose frôla l'épaule de son compagnon. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol et se relevèrent avec difficulté.  
  
- Ron ! Ron, il y a des vampires ! Voldemort est venu avec des vampires !  
  
Le visage de celui-ci déjà blanc sembla se décoloré encore plus.  
  
- Ginny et Harry !  
  
- Ils ne savent pas ! On ne peut rien faire. Vite, il faut qu'ont aillent vers la forêt le château est trop loin, c'est notre seule chance ! Si ont restent ici, nous sommes morts ! Les autres se débrouilleront, viens, suis- moi !  
  
Il coururent droit vers la forêt où la plupart des élèves se trouvaient.  
  
- Ron, hûrla Hermione !  
  
- Hermione !  
  
Il se retourna et vit Hermione se débattre sur le sol, emmêlée dans sa cape, agrippant de ses mains les touffes d'herbes qui passait rapidement sous elle. Le vampire qui l'avait attrapé par la cheville la traînait vers un coin plus reculé.  
  
- Ron ! Hurla t'elle de nouveau.  
  
Le son de sa voie angoissée retenti comme un fouet, le ramenant à la réalité.  
  
- Aide-moi, vite !  
  
Ron sortit sa baguette de robe et cria un sort :  
  
- Inflamo !  
  
Hermione baissa la tête à temps pour ne pas prendre le sort de plein fouet et réussi à se relever. Ron la prit par la taille pour l'aider.  
  
- Vite ! Vas-t'en ! Cours, Hermione ! Je serai derrière toi, vas-y !  
  
Elle s'élança vers la forêt, Ron la talonnait de près. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur, l'adrénaline circulait à toute vitesse dans ses veines. C'est le souffle cour qu'elle atteignit les bois sombres. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que Ron n'était seulement qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.  
  
Il était à bout de souffle. Hermione avait maintenant atteint les premiers arbres de la Forêt Interdite, peut-être seraient-ils en sécurité ?  
  
- Non ! Cria t'il. Hermione, derrière toi !  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de saisir sa baguette que deux bras froids l'entourèrent, lui coupant la respiration par leurs forces, lui broyant les cotes. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et elle sentit un souffle glacé près de son oreille. Puis, elle et le vampire tombèrent sur le sol.  
  
Quand Ron vit que Hermione ne pouvait pas bouger, il prit sa baguette fermement dans sa main et fonça droit sur eux. Le jeune Gryffondor tenta de soustraire Hermione à l'étreinte de son bourreau, mais son adversaire était trop fort pour lui, alors, il lui agrippa la mâchoire et la poussa vers le haut, essayant d'empêcher le vampire de mordre la jeune fille. Le mort- vivant, agacé par les attaques de Ron, lâcha prise et poussa Hermione dans l'herbe, tout près deux.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. De fatigue et de peur, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle se mit tout de même sur les genoux et vit, effrayée, le monstre d'une beauté presque irréelle et Ron rouler sur le sol, près d'elle. Elle attrapa la baguette de Ron qui était tombée à proximité. Hermione n'arrivait pas à viser, les deux corps enchevêtrés roulant dans l'herbe, elle ne pouvait pas lancer un sort sans que Ron ne soit touché.  
  
- Vas-t'en, Hermione ! Vite !  
  
La voie de son ami lui parvint faible et rauque. Puis, les bras du garçon faiblirent et le vampire se rapprocha de lui tout en lui maintenant avec force les épaules à terre. Les crocs de la bête s'enfoncèrent dans le cou de Ron, immobilisant leurs deux corps, puis, le garçon fut prit de convulsions. Ses bras s'accrochèrent à la tête du monstre qui le vidait de son sang, ses jambes se balançaient au-dessus du sol, molles et sans énergie. Sa tache finie, le mort-vivant le laissa s'écrouler à ses pieds, l'enjamba et s'avança lentement vers Hermione.  
  
- Inflamo !  
  
Le vampire tomba à terre, se tortillant, roulant et fini par se consumer tout près Ron, mortellement atteint.  
  
- Ron ! Ron ! Ron ! Ne cessait de pleurer Hermione.  
  
Elle se pencha sur lui, le prit par les épaules et plaça sa tête sur ses genoux. Puis, elle mit sa main sur la plaie béante, déchiqueter et sanglante.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
La voie rauque de Ron se fit plus insistante :  
  
- Hermione...  
  
Une question silencieuse passait dans ses yeux. Hermione détourna les yeux de son regard suppliant. Il prit la main de celle-ci, la regarda et vit le sang couler le long de ses doigts blancs. Son propre sang. Il toucha sa plaie et retira aussitôt sa main, sentant les amas de chaire déchiqueter à la base de son cou. Ses yeux se fermèrent et Hermione essuya de son pouce une larme qui coula sur la joue de Ron. Puis, elle le serra contre elle. Son instinct reprenant le dessus sur sa peine, elle se mit remit sur ses pieds et l'aida à se relever. Debout, il vacilla, mais elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura d'un bras réconfortant.  
  
- Viens, il faut aller au château c'est trop dangereux ici, dit-elle d'une voie douce.  
  
Puis, il partirent à travers la foule...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry se retourna. Il avait lâché la main d'Hermione seulement un instant, mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Il avança dans la foule, lentement, se rapprochant peu à peu des portes de chêne. La bête approchait de plus en plus des élèves. Les professeurs la combattaient maintenant, mais sans grands résultats. Les portes éclatèrent puis, Harry fut entraîné avec les autres vers l'extérieur. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui éclairci les idées : il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit sûr et, par la même occasion, qu'il retrouve ses amis ! Il courut droit devant lui, jetant des regards dans toutes les directions.  
  
- Harry ! Harry !  
  
Il se retourna vers la droite et vit Ginny tomber et se faire piétiner par les autres. Il courut prêter main forte à celle-ci. Il arriva près d'elle et repoussa les nombreux élèves qui lui passaient dessus. Elle était roulée sur elle-même. Harry l'attrapa par la taille et la releva. La jeune fille se raidit laissant échapper un crie rauque de douleur, se serra contre lui et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.  
  
Ginni était soulagée. Dans la Grande Salle, elle avait essayé de rejoindre son frère qui était plus loin, mais ses efforts étaient restés vains. Puis, quand les portes s'étaient ouvertes, elle avait été littéralement emportée par la foule. Quand elle avait enfin atteint le parc de Poudlard, elle avait cherché frénétiquement quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, puis, elle avait aperçu Harry. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le rejoindre, quelqu'un l'avait bousculée et elle était tombée. Ses membres étaient maintenant douloureux et son visage avait quelques bleus. Maintenant que Harry la tenait dans ses bras, elle pleurait de soulagement. Le terrible cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre était enfin fini.  
  
- Merci, Harry, dit-elle dans un reniflement.  
  
- Chut... Ginny, c'est fini. Nous allons retrouver Hermione et Ron.  
  
Harry la prit par la taille et commença à avancer vers la Forêt Interdite, mais les jambes de Ginny refusèrent de la porter, alors Harry, voyant cela, se pencha, glissa un bras derrière ses genoux, puis l'autre derrière son dos, et la souleva dans ses bras. Ginny se colla contre son torse chaud et réconfortant, elle était enfin à l'abri.  
  
Harry marchait lentement, le poids de Ginny le ralentissait. La plupart des étudiants étaient maintenant à l'abri près de la Forêt Interdite mais quelques-uns commencèrent à rebrousser chemin, revenant vers le château. Avant que Harry comprenne ce qui se passait, sa cicatrice s'enflamma. Il eut l'impression que sa tête allait éclater. Il essaya de continuer à marcher, mais ses jambes se firent molles et il s'écroula de douleur sur le sol. Ginny roula un peu plus loin et se releva avec difficulté. La chute lui avait coupé le souffle un instant. Elle vit Harry étendu sur le ventre dans l'herbe humide du parc de Poudlard et avança à quatre pattes vers lui. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une quelconque aide, et, enfin, elle vit des élèves qui couraient dans leur direction. Elle soupira de soulagement : ils allaient les aider ! Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, mais, lorsque ceux-ci les dépassèrent sans un regard, elle s'approcha encore plus de Harry, le retourna et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Ses lunettes reposaient, tordues, sur le sol, près d'elle. Elle les prit et les mit dans sa poche. Ginny se tourna vers le Gryffondor et l'inspecta. Il n'avait rien. Un sanglot lui échappa. Que se passait-il ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
Harry se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Tout était flou. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes dans sa chute. Il se releva instantanément, mais retomba aussitôt.  
  
- Ginny !  
  
Il attendit, mais il n'eut pas de réponse.  
  
- Ginny ! Appela t'il encore.  
  
- Oui, Harry, je suis là, dit-elle dune voie étouffée.  
  
- Vite, Ginny ! Parts ! Parts ! Voldemort est ici !  
  
Son cœur manqua un battement. Voldemort, à Poudlard ? Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, elle savait ce qu'il faillait quelle fasse. Sa main agrippa celle de Harry et elle l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Vite, le château !  
  
Ils avançaient trop lentement. Bientôt, ils seraient pris au piège, elle le savait.  
  
- Ginny, vite ! Fais un effort ! On est presque arrivé !  
  
L'escalier de pierre se profilait devant eux, à quelques mètres seulement. Il leva les yeux, la porte menant à la Grande Salle lui apparaissait, tel un soleil dans une mer obscure. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il pouvait sentir la présence très proche de Voldemort. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il rata une marche et s'effondra sur le sol, sentant sa lèvre éclater et le sang giclé sous l'impact de la pierre froide et rugueuse. Le sang épais et chaud se répandit dans sa bouche, l'asphyxiant. Il voulut se relever, mais ses bras ne bougèrent pas. Deux bras fort le soulevèrent du sol puis, il perdit conscience.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Drago était debout, près des escaliers de Poudlard. Son regard errait sur les élèves déchaînés qui couraient vers la Forêt Interdite.  
  
"Ils courent vers leur perte, pourquoi est-ce que je ne fais pas comme eux ?  
  
Pourquoi ne pas aller me cacher ?  
  
Je sais qu'il va venir, se serait la meilleur des choses."  
  
Il n'y avait plus personnes près de lui, tous avaient rejoint la Forêt Interdite. Il avança lentement dans le parc, ses pas décidés foulaient le gazon écrasé.  
  
"Je suis fou ! Oui, totalement fou ! Il va me tuer, c'est certain."  
  
Son visage était plus blanc qu'auparavant, ses mains tremblantes agrippèrent fermement sa cape de soie. "Courage, Malfoy !" Il regarda droit devant lui, et c'est là qu'il les vit. Un groupe de Mangemorts apparut à l'orée du bois dans une lumière verte éclatante puis, un autre groupe, moins important, apparut près de la tour Ouest du château et marcha en direction de la forêt. Sa bouche était sèche et ses mains moites.  
  
"Parts, fichu imbécile !" Il regarda tranquillement les quelques élèves qui essayaient de revenir vers le château. Un ricanement sortit de sa bouche.  
  
- Ils sont fais comme des rats ! C'était moins une moquerie qu'une constatation.  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna légèrement la tête, des sueurs froides se répandant dans tout son être, il s'empêcha de trembler par ce simple contact.  
  
- Une belle vue, que tu as choisi là, mon fils. Tu as le goût des malfoys et leur discernement.  
  
Lucius Malfoy se tenait près de lui, dans ses habits noirs de Mangemort, un sourire triomphant et malsain sur les lèvres. Un Mangemort s'avança à leur rencontre. Il se prosterna devant Lucius, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
- Les élèves viennent droit sur nous, est-ce que je dois lancer les troupes, Monseigneur ?  
  
- Oui, lancez-les.  
  
Il décocha un coup d'œil à son père. Celui-ci lui montra un point qui grossissait dans le ciel.  
  
- Vois le pouvoir drago, le mien et celui de notre Maître.  
  
Les êtres semi-vivants survolèrent les élèves et plongèrent dans la foule.  
  
- Regardes et apprends, mon fils !  
  
Les monstres poursuivaient les élèves déchiquetant les corps sur leurs passages. Un vampire poursuivait une petite fille. Elle avait du mal à courir bousculer par les élèves. Son visage terrifié se tourna vers eux puis, elle courut dans la direction opposer aux autres. Elle regarda derrière elle, pour voir son assaillant et elle s'écroula dans l'herbe. Le vampire l'atteint sans mal et l'agrippa par sa robe de sorcier, la balançant à deux mètres du sol. Elle se débâtit de toutes ses forces, drago entendait les râles quelle produisait en essayant de respirer le vampire la projeta à quelques mètres devant lui. Le corps de la malheureuse s'affala sur le sol, inerte. Le suceur de sang se rapprocha de sa proie à grande foulé et la souleva une seconde fois. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus. Il approcha son cou vers ses Cros et elle eut un soubresaut quand, il aspira sa vie, arrachant par la même occasion un morceau de sa gorge. Mais bientôt, ses membres pendirent à ses cotés. Le vampire l'éloigna de sa bouche, lança sa pauvre carcasse derrière lui et partit à la recherche d'une autre proie. Drago détourna les yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils ( les mangemorts ) regarder ça sans même sourciller ?  
  
- Viens, il est temps de partir, maintenant. Le Maître nous attend.  
  
- Non.  
  
Le mot avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Lucius se retourna vers son fils.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Drago ? Articulèrent ses lèvres vives et tranchantes.  
  
- J'ai dit : non.  
  
Son visage se renfrogna et du méprit apparue au fond de ses yeux.  
  
-Oh ! Que si ! Tu vas venir ! De gré ou de force ! Rugie t-il!  
  
- Je te laisse une dernière chance de choisir... mais fait le vite drago.  
  
- Je t'ai dit que je ne venais pas !  
  
Lucius serra fortement la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Ses narines palpitèrent et sa bouche se tordit dans un affreux rictus. Ils étaient séparés de quelques mètres à peine. Le père d'un coté et le fils de l'autre. Lucius fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Drago ne bougea pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le défiant devant tous les Mangemorts rassemblés autour d'eux.  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
Le jeune homme s'effondra dans l'herbe, surpris.  
  
"Non, il ne peut pas faire ça ! Je suis son fils !"  
  
Ses mains appuyées sur ses tempes, son corps meurtrit se tordant dans l'herbe. Il serrait les lèvres, il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de l'entendre crier. Lucius s'impatienta, il allait lui montrer qu'il était le maître. Il l'envoya d'un simple coup de baguette valser dans les airs. Drago atterri lourdement sur le sol. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux, inspira à pleins poumons. Une douleur atroce s'empara de sa cage thoracique, le forçant à serrer ses bras autour de ses cotes. Il réussit tout de même à prononcer un "non" retentissant. Son père s'avança vers lui de son pas rageur, l'empoigna par le collet de sa robe et le souleva à la hauteur de son visage.  
  
- Tu vas me le payer, Drago !  
  
Il le rejeta devant lui et leva sa baguette, la pointant sur la silhouette de son fils prostré devant lui. Plusieurs Doloris furent lancés sur lui, il ne savait plus comment, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir. La noirceur s'approfondit autour de lui.  
  
Rien ne pouvait arrêter sa rage, les Doloris qu'il lançait sur son pitoyable fils ne le rendait que plus furieux de ne pas le voir crier. Il s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta devant la chair de sa chair. Il regarda son rejeton, la personne en qui, il avait placé ses rêves de gloire et ses espoirs. La haine qu'il ressentait s'intensifia pour atteindre une telle limite qu'il ne put arrêter son geste. Son pied frappa le corps sur le sol encore et encore. Peu lui importait qui, il frappait avec tant de violence. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait. On lui avait arraché tous ses rêves et ses ambitions en un seul mot.  
  
- Stupéfix !  
  
La voie avait surgie de nul part. Lucius s'effondra sur le sol...  
  
Info imp. à lire : Wouhaou ! Gros chapitre, hein ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré écrire ça ! Merci pour tout les reviews et, continuez ! Petit concours pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse : Dîtes-moi, qui est celui ou celle qui a sauvé Harry et Drago, d'après vous ? 


	6. Métamorphose

Disclamer bon y arien a moi, ok! On viens à s'ennuyer vite de dire que rien ne nous appartient alors on passe a autre chose ok!  
  
A eu oui je sais pour les fautes et le reste, enfin j'ai une imagination sans borne mais c'est très dur de raconter ce que je voie dans ma tête alors je fais de mon mieux ne m'en voulez pas !!! A et oui pour la pove gorge de ron il ne lui en n'a arraché qu'une petite partie et n'a pas toucher d'artère ni la trachée ok rien d'important.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Métamorphose.  
  
Ron  
  
La pièce était silencieuse, sombre et bercée seulement par le rythme apaisant des pas de l'infirmière qui venait d'un lit a un autre. La mince silhouette penchée sur le lit, près de la fenêtre étais seulement éclairé par le mince croissant de lune qui apparaissait à quelques moments attravers les nappes de duvet d'une blancheur irréelle. Une vaporeuse brise du soir pénétrait par la fenêtre a la droite de son lit, ébouriffant sa chevelure emmêlée de boue et de sueur. Sa main moite, de la fièvre qui rongeait son corps maigrelet, prit de convulsion et de tremblement, reposait dans celle de Hermione assise prêt de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés sur le monde extérieur, son souffle roque et sa tête pleine de pensé sur ce qu'il avait perdu ce soir la.  
  
Il n'osait pas la regarder, elle sa meilleure amie, la personne pour qui, il avait sacrifié sa vie et son amour. Oui, il avait sacrifié l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Elle. Il n'avait pas osé l'avouer à qui conque mais, lui et Mélisa, ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble, elle savait qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour Hermione mais, qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de le lui avouer, elle et lui s'était donc alliés pour que l'élue de son cœur soit jalouse mais cela n'avait jamais eu lieux et ne le serait jamais, puisqu'il avait sacrifié sa chance de vivre heureux avec cette être tant chérir pour quelle puisse vivre, l'étau qui serrait déjà son cœur se resserra encore un peu plus. Un léger filet de sang métallique coulant de son nez s'infiltra dans sa bouche. Les orifices de son visage laissaient tous coulés de mince filet de sang poisseux. Le venin ( et j'entends par la l'effet vampirique dont personne ne sait au juste c'est quoi qui fait qu'une personne se transforme en vampire et moi je lai vu comme (un venin) venant du sang contaminé qui se disperse par les pores de la peau et le sang. ). Commençait à faire son effet et a expulsé le sang non infecter par le vampire.  
  
La tête lui tournait, une légère nausée le tenaillait, son corps était parcouru convulsions, il sentait que son organisme changeait, de minute en minute, expulsant le sang et le rendant plus pale que la mort elle-même.  
  
La certitude qu'il allait bientôt passer de l'autre coté, s'était insinuer dans son esprit, traquant ses rêves et se mélangeant à la dure réalité. Des larmes d'amertumes s'échappèrent de ses yeux se mêlant au sillon rouge vif, non il ne voulait pas, plutôt mourir que de vivre ça. Que penserait ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur ? Et surtout que penserait Harry, Harry ne savait rien encore, que penserait-il de lui, il devenait de minute en minute un être des ténèbres. La vie était parfois injuste.  
  
Il revit au plus profond de lui-même, les instants qui avaient suivi leur entrée dans la grande salle derrière ses paupières clauses. Des corps sans vie baignaient dans des mares de sang pourpre, leurs vissèrent exposé à la vue de tous, les pleurs et les cris des impuissants. Il revit le visage des nombreux étudiant torturé, en pleurs, le regard vide. Neville, son ami, assit dans un coin, silhouette désincarnée à peine vivante. Le visage ravagé de larmes de mC gonagall qui tenait un élève dans ses bras, qui vivait ses dernières minutes dans un monde injuste. Le respect des uns et des autres pour ceux qui n'avaient pas survécus. La rage que certains ne pouvaient pas retenir, les hurlements des cœurs purs et des âmes maintenant tourmentées par la vision d'une apocalypse.  
  
-Non ce n'est pas possible Ron, dit moi que c'est un cauchemar! Sa sœur se jeta dans ses bras. La voie enrouée par ses pleurs. Il la serra contre lui du mieux qu'il put, s'appuyant sur le mur pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, ni comment elle était parvenue à survivre dans cette tuerie. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer qu'il était blesser.  
  
-Tout.... Tout va bien ginny, il n'y a plus rien n'à craindre. Elle le regarda de ses yeux immenses.  
  
-Ron, Harry est inconscient mais, ne tant fais pas, il va bien. Un sourire lui effleura les lèvres, malgré toute la souffrance et la terreur qui régnait autour d'eux, elle avait le mot juste pour le réconforté. Il lança un regard a Hermione qui prit ginny par les épaules et la conduit vers un médicomage pour qu'il l'ausculte. Elle revint vers lui et refit le mince bandage qu'elle lui avait fait autour du cou pour absorber le sang.  
  
Quelqu'un s'avança vers lui, le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna à sa suite interdisant à Hermione de le suivre. Il le guida dans un coin sombre de la pièce éclairée seulement par un flambeau volant se faire examiner. Le médicomage se pencha sur lui et l'examina. D'un cou de baguette il referma la plaie qui se mit à suinter et à se recouvrir de cloque violette. Pendant quelques minutes, il du subire un interrogatoire sur ce qui lui était arriver puis enfin le médicomage le quitta. Il revit encore et encore la scène qui s'était dérouler devant ses yeux. Dumbledore se tournant vers lui et lui lançant un regard affligé puis, tournant la tête dans la direction du médicomage. D'un simple signe de tête négatif, celui-ci envoya valser tous ses espoirs.  
  
Une chaleur suffocante avait envahi son corps le faisant suffoquer. Non, il ne pouvait pas devenir cette... cette chose si monstrueuse. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pu pleurer, non ils avaient fais une erreur. Puis, il s'était mis à penser à ce que deviendrais sa vie ou plutôt sa déchéance dans le monde obscur et ténébreux. Son corps se transformait, il n'avait plus de doute. Jamais, il n'aurait d'avenir cette pensé lui apparaissait net et précise, les vampires étaient pourchassés dans le monde entier, aucune potion ne pouvait les contrôler, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Il serra la main d'Hermione un peu plus, pour le temps qui lui restait ou il pouvait encore lui tenir la main comme un ami, comme celui qu'on n'aime, comme un humain.  
  
Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Hermione  
  
Des larmes amères coulèrent de ses yeux déjà rouges de ses pleurs continus, pourquoi lui et pas moi, lui si courageux et si vivant. Sans lui Harry et moi ne sommes rien. Sa main se resserra sur celle de Ron. Sans lui je ne suis rien, rien du tout. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle et ron était fais l'un pour l'autre, depuis bien longtemps elle l'aimait d'un amour profond, lui le griffondor farceur et déterminé toujours prêt pour les mauvais coups qui ne mettait jamais le nez dans ses bouquins. Ils étaient bien différents l'un de l'autre, elle l'étudiante studieuse, première de classe, la parfaite étudiante. Il lui avait sauvé la vie cette nuit la, il lui avait donné ses années de vie, comment ferait-elle pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance. Et surtout comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer la transformation de ron a Mélisa. Elle n'avait pas le choix se devait être à elle de lui annoncer, s'étais pour elle qu'il avait donné sa vie. La main du garçon se resserra sur son avant-bras.  
  
Elle baissa la tête vers le jeune homme, Ron était maintenant parcouru de convulsion plus violente, des râles de douleurs perçaient ses lèvres et des ruissellements de sangs coulait de ses lèvres craquelées. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Elle pencha son visage près du sien, elle pouvait maintenant sentir le doux parfum de ses larmes mêler à la senteur salée du sang, ses lèvres caressèrent la joue du garçon tourmenté avec douceur s'imprégnant de son audeur. Elle se releva et ouvrit les yeux. ron la regardait dans les yeux, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas hermione.  
  
-oui je sais.  
  
-Je t'aime ron.  
  
-Moi aussi mione.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de mots, elle sentit ses larmes revenir. Mme pomfresh s'avança vers elle et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.  
  
-Venez miss, il ne faut pas rester ici c'est trop dangereux, venez...  
  
Hermione repoussa fermement le bras réconfortant de l'infirmière.  
  
-Non lâcher moi, je veux rester encore un peu.  
  
Elle entendait sa voie maintenant si suppliante, si pitoyable se briser sur ses suppliques, sil vous plait laissez-nous encore un peut de temps.  
  
L'infirmière hocha la tête gravement.  
  
-Faite vite, il faudra bientôt le déplacer.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Elle releva la tête, combien de temps avait-elle dormie dans cette chaise inconfortable. L'agonie de Ron avait durée une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle se frotta longuement les yeux pour chasser les ombres du sommeil qui lui obscurcissait la vue et regarda le lit devant elle.  
  
-Vide! Le lit est vide. Des pas s'avancèrent rapidement vers elle et deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules tremblantes.  
  
Dumbledore s'assit sur le lit en face d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Il est guéri n'est pas, vous avez trouvez un remède n'est pas professeur?  
  
-Hermione, nous avons du le transféré d'urgence dans une pièce réservée à cet effet, je suis désoler mais, sa métamorphose est maintenant complète, nous n'avons rien pu faire, il était trop tard.  
  
Hermione sortit de la pièce en courant, le son de ses pas décroissant à mesure quelle s'éloignait de la pièce. Des larmes d'amertume coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'ont t-il pas pu le sauvé, pourquoi. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement pour s'enfoncer dans la tour des griffondors.  
  
Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vue, de nouveau pouvoir.  
  
Ron était accroupi dans un coin sombre de la pièce ronde dans laquelle on lavait enfermé peu avant sa transformation. Malgré la noirceur opaque de la pièce sans fenêtre. Il pouvait voir comme en plein jour et ses sens avait été décuplés par la morsure de la bête. Il pouvait entendre au loin le bruissement chantant des arbres de la forêt interdite qui de ses craquements et ses bruits entremêlé aux cris des bêtes l'appelait à la rejoindre. Malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il avait pu subire cette nuit, il se sentait en pleine forme, prêt à bondir sur qui conque le dérangerait dans son repaire.  
  
Une clef tourna dans la serrure rouiller par les années et la porte close s'ouvrit sur dumbledore. Celui-ci le regarda sans méfiance entrant tranquillement dans la pièce et la refermant comme si, il venait prendre le thé. Malgré la noirceur, dumbledore s'avança vers la seule chaise disponible et si assit. Personne ne parla, tous les deux s'habituant à l'autre. Se jaugeant. Puis, enfin le vieil homme parla d'une voit forte et sur de lui.  
  
-Comment te sens-tu ron?  
  
-Bien. Comment ne pas se sentir bien après l'enfer qu'il avait subit ?  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à dire vraiment comment, il se sentait d'un coté, il était exalté par ses nouvelles capacités et d'un autre dépité d'être devenu un être de l'ombre. Dumbledore se pencha vers lui a quelques mètres des cros du vampire.  
  
-Je veux te donner le choix Ron, un choix difficile mais, c'est toi qui décideras.  
  
-Il y a très peu des élèves qui ont été mordus par des vampires et qui ont survécus en fait, il n'y a plus que toi.....  
  
Pour ce qui est des autres ... le ministère est intervenu quelques minutes après l'attaque et les ont emmenés avec eux.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils leurs ont fait professeur?  
  
-Tous morts.. Furent les seuls mots qui s'échappèrent de la bouche du vieil homme.  
  
-Ils ne savent pas encore que tu es ici Ron alors, je te donne le choix. Le choix de vivre en fugitif pour l'éternité ou de mourir si tu le souhaite, réfléchi-y. Le vieil homme se leva lentement laissant Ron silencieux et pensant. Il pouvait choisir mais a quel prix s'élevait ce choix.  
  
Je sais je sais c'était facile à prévoir même cliché mais, bon c'est la vie hein a+ dans 1 semaine. Je ne me suis pas relis alors, ne tenez pas compte de toutes les fautes innombrables ni de l'histoire qui était soit dite en passant pitoyable. 


End file.
